Infusion pump devices and systems are relatively well known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing an agent, such as insulin or another prescribed medication, to a patient. A typical infusion pump includes a pump drive system which typically includes a small motor and drive train components that convert rotational motor motion to a translational displacement of a plunger (or stopper) in a reservoir that delivers medication from the reservoir to the body of a user via a fluid path created between the reservoir and the body of a user. Use of infusion pump therapy has been increasing, especially for delivering insulin for diabetics.
Continuous insulin infusion provides greater control of a diabetic's condition, and hence, control schemes are being developed that allow insulin infusion pumps to monitor and regulate a user's blood glucose level in a substantially continuous and autonomous manner. For example, an insulin infusion pump may operate in a closed-loop operating mode overnight while a user is sleeping to regulate the user's glucose level to a target glucose level. In practice, multiple different operating modes for providing continuous insulin infusion may be supported by an infusion pump. However, care must be taken when transitioning between operating modes to avoid potentially compromising a user's condition and ensure compliance with applicable regulatory requirements.
Additionally, in some situations, one or more preconditions must be satisfied before entering to a particular operating mode is allowed. When preconditions are not satisfied, entry into the operating mode may be denied, which may frustrate a user who would like to operate the infusion pump in that particular operating mode at that particular moment in time. Additionally, after entering a particular operating mode, various conditions may be encountered while operating the infusion pump in that operating mode that result in generation of alerts, which could be disruptive or distracting to the user. Thus, it is desirable to provide multiple different operating modes that facilitate greater and more customizable control over the user's physiological condition without degrading the user experience.